Raging Storm
by Moon of Cloudy Night
Summary: This story is about Stormkit's life. She was born into a loving family and an easy life, but it won't forever stay that way. She must go through love, hate, struggles and achievements in her long journey from kit to warrior, and some day maybe even leader. First fanfic, so please no flames. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Stormkit, wake up already!"

I opened my eyes drowsily, and saw Firekit looming over me, looking impatient. I let out a huge yawn, and stretched.

"I'm tired!" I complained. "Can't you leave me alone?"

Firekit rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Can't you do anything but sleep?"

His words made me extremely angry. I just _hate_ when cats insult me. I can't bear it.

"Well, at least I don't _eat_ all day, like some other cats," I retorted scathingly, giving him a meaningful glance. Firekit's fur bristled.

"I do _not_ eat all day!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Oh ya? Then why did you eat two whole rabbits by yourself yesterday?"

Firekit shifted uncomfortably, and didn't say anything. "

You see!" I exclaimed, feeling triumph. "You don't have an answer for that, and that means that you _do_ eat a lot!"

"Let's go play," mewed Firekit quickly. I smirked.

"Why are you changing the subject suddenly? You don't want to admit that I was right?"

Firekit growled, irritated.

"Fine. You're right. Are you happy now? And can we go play?"

"Yes. I'm happy, and we can go play. If you want it so badly."

_Another argument with Firekit that I won. Well, he's not much of a challenge. He just doesn't know how to argue._

Firekit padded out of the nursery with an annoyed huff, and I turned to follow him, a smirk still on my face. A tail stopped me before I could go, and I turned around to see Petalkit, Flamewing's daughter, looking at me with an amused expression in her eyes.

"What?" I inquired, with some impatience.

"It's just... You know you're really good at getting cats annoyed? Especially Firekit."

I grinned.

"Yes. I know that."

An impatient yowl came from Firekit.

"Bye!" I told Petalkit, While heading towards Firekit.

"I think I'll join you later!" called Petalkit after me._ I really hope she does. I don't want to be stuck with only Firekit the whole day. I know Firekit is my brother, but still, playing with Petalkit is a lot more fun then Firekit. He's to sensitive._

"What do you want to play?" I asked Firekit when I reached him.

"You be a fox and I'll fight you," Offered Firekit.

_Really?_ I thought. _I__s that the best you can think of? We have played that countless times, don't you think it's time to play something else?_

"That's boring!" I complained to him.

"So... How about two leaders fighting against each other?"

"Boring!"

"ShadowClan invading our camp?"

"Boring!"

"If all my ideas are so boring, why don't _you_ offer an idea?" spat Firekit.

"I have an idea!" announced Petalkit.

_She must have just joined us from the nursery, since I didn't notice her before._

She gave me a meaningful wink, and I returned a small nod.

"What's your idea?" asked Firekit impatiently. He apparently didn't realize what had just passed between us. I looked at Petalkit, she looked back, and together we leaped on Firekit. Firekit yowled in surprise as we bowled him over and pinned him down. He struggled underneath our weight, but no chance at all against the two of us.

"Do you give in?" I asked him.

Firekit narrowed his eyes, and gave one last attempt to free himself. It didn't help him. At all.

"I give up!" mewed Firekit in defeat.

Petalkit and I shared a smirk, and leaped off of him. That _was fun_!

"What do you want to do now?" I asked them.

"I'm going to play with Leafkit," mewed Firekit. His voice sounded angry and hurt. "Maybe _he'll_ actually be nice to me." He stalked off towards the nursery, not bothering to look back at us..

I felt really guilty.

_ I didn't know that my teasing bothered him so much. I need to go tell him that I'm sorry. But it won't help if I go now. I need to wait until he calms down, and then go apologize._

_ Right now I need to think of something to play with Petalkit._

_But everything is so boring! We have been playing the same games, over and over, for moons. We never come up with new things to do._

_ I want something different, exciting. _

_But I can't think of anything! Except one thing._ I shook my head_. I can't do that! I can't sneak out of camp! It's against the rules!_

_What do you care about the rules?_ some part of me argued._ What harm will it do?_

"What do you want to play?" Petalkit broke into my thoughts.

I_ guess I was so deep in thought that I forgot she was there._

"I want to sneak out of camp." I mewed quietly, looking around to make sure no one was listening. Petalkit gasped.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to," I added quickly. "I don't mind going on my own."

_I should have known that she wouldn't want to come with me! She's not a coward, but she doesn't like adventures as much as me._

"Of course I want to come with you!" exclaimed Petalkit, much to my surprise. I was relieved. Even though I told Petalkit I don't mind going alone, I really hoped she would decide to come with me. It just wouldn't be the same without my best friend.

"Should we go now?" I asked impatiently._ I can't wait to go already! It will be so exciting!_

To my disappointment, Petalkit shook her head.

"I think we should wait until the night. It will be to hard to sneak out in broad day-light."

With a sigh, I realized she was right. I just have to wait patiently until the night. Are maybe not so patiently.

I wasn't patient at all the. The only thing I could think about for the rest of the day was sneaking out to the forest. I longed to get out of the small, closed camp. To feel the wind on my face and to walk underneath the looming, green trees.

_But I have no choice but to wait for the night._ The night. All my thoughts went back to there. That was the only thing I could think of. It was nerve racking to sit, and watch the sun move slowly threw the sky, waiting for the night. How I wished I could make it move faster.

For the first time, when Dawnheart, my mother, called me to go to sleep, I went to the nursery cheerfully. Now all there was to do was to wait until everyone in the nursery will fall asleep, and then Petalkit and I can go.

I had to wait longer then I expected. My eyelids started drooping, and I had to fight to keep them open.

_If I just close my eyes for a heartbeat, nothing will happen_, I decided.

I closed my eyes, and didn't notice as I drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciated it!**

**Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

The next morning was absolutely miserable. It seemed like the whole world hated me.

Petalkit's disappointed words kept ringing in my ears. _Why? Why did you have to go to sleep? If you would have staid up just a little longer, we could have been out exploring the forest. __And now it's to late._

_What does that mean? _I had asked._ We can still go tonight, can't we? _

_No! _Petalkit responded_. We can't go because it's my apprentice ceremony today. I won't need to sneak out of camp after that!_ After saying that, Petalkit stalked away, and hasn't spoken to me since._ How did I forget that it was her apprentice ceremony today? Maybe if I would have remembered I wouldn't have gone to sleep, and then Petalkit wouldn't have gotten angry at me. Sneaking out of camp together should have made us closer. But now, instead, I think our friendship is ruined. Forever._

Firekit to, was angry with me. Not only disappointed, like Petalkit, but furious. Extremely furious. He was still enraged about yesterday, when Petalkit and I ganged up against him. Now he won't even speak to me. I tried to apologize, but he wouldn't listen. _Why doesn't he understand it was just a joke?_

And then, maybe the worst thing that happened was Petalkit's apprentice ceremony. It was raining heavily, and an icy wind chilled me to the bones. All I wanted to do was to curl up into my warm, feather-filled nest inside the sheltered nursery. But no. I couldn't. I was forced by my mother to go watch Petalkit's apprentice ceremony, because I'm her "friend".

I guess she doesn't know happened between us.

And then, when I went to congratulate her, forced again by my mother, she just ignored me.

"Stormkit!" a voice broke into my memories. It was Thornfoot, my father.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you look so depressed? You have been like that the whole morning!"

_As much as I love and trust him, I can't tell him what happened between me and Petalkit._ I decided. _It's something private._

"Me? Depressed? No way! I thought you knew me better!" I made an effort, and put a smile on my face.

Thornfoot shrugged.

"Maybe I just imagined it," he mewed.

Even with out looking at him I could tell that he didn't believe his own words.

"You do know that if anything is bothering you you can come to me. Right?" Added Thornfoot. I nodded without meeting his eyes.

"Now, why don't you go play with Firekit?" offered Thornfoot. _No! I can't play with him! Why did he have to offer that? What am I supposed to do now?_

"What's the problem?" frowned Thornfoot. "Do you not want to play with Firekit?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

"It's... Well we sort of got into a fight and now he doesn't want to play with me." I admitted.

_ Please don't let him ask why we got into a fight_, I prayed to StarClan._ I don't feel like telling him the reason._

"I think that's even more of a reason to go play with him. Like that you two can make up."

_Doesn't he understand that that is not going to work?_ I thought, frustrated.

"I tried apologizing," I pointed out. "But it didn't really work."

"I'm sure that if you'll try again, he'll forgive you," mewed Thornfoot confidently.

_ Ya, right!_ I thought sarcastically. _Why does he think that he knows everything?_

"No he wo-"

Thornfoot interupted my words.

"Don't try to argue! I'm older then you, and have more experience, so you need to listen to me!"

_I know that he's older than me, and I have to listen to him_, I thought with growing annoyance and anger._ But that doesn't mean he knows everything!_

"Go!" ordered Thornfoot, and relectantly, I started padding towards Firekit, who was near the nursery, playing with Leafkit.

"Hi!" I mewed hesitantly to Firekit when I reached him. Firekit looked at me coldly.

"What do you want? Thought that if you'll wait a little I'll forgive you?"

I didn't say anything, and kept looking at him evenly,though each word he mewed was breaking my heart.

_Why do we have to fight? Why can't we be friends like we were just yesterday? Why does he have to hate me?_

"Well, I don't forgive you! Just go away!" mewed Firekit harshly.

I padded away from him into the nursery, and lay down in my nest._ Thank you so much Thornfoot,_ I thought sarcastically_. For your absolutely amazing advice! It just made Firekit angrier. 'I'm older and I have more experience!' _I inwardly mocked Thornfoot's words_. What a great way to show that he knows more than me! Well, next time I will not take his advice!_

_But now it's to late. Will Firekit ever forgive me?_

_ I don't think so. He really hates me now, though I'm not exactly sure why._

_Except for that, with who am I going to play now? Petalpaw moved to the apprentice's den, Firekit hates me, I never really got along with Leafkit, and Stonekit, Birdkit and Redkit are less than half my age._

I couldn't find any solution for that. I just lay in my nest, thinking of nothing in particular. I was getting really bored, but I had no one to play with.

Suddenly I remembered what I was going to do last night.

I was going to sneak out of camp!  
_That's what I'm going to do! Tonight, I'm going to sneak out of camp_.

A warm feeling of happiness spread through my body.

_I think I should go to sleep now, so I won't be tired tonight_.

I curled up into a ball, and covered my nose with my long, plumy tail. Slowly, I drifted into a relaxed sleep.

**I think I'll be able to post the next chapter pretty soon. I'm not exactly sure. PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

I woke up when Firekit returned to the den.

He stomped into the den, making as much noise as possible. I guess he did that to wake me, because he wanted me to get irritated. Well, I did get a little bit annoyed, but I didn't show it. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me getting annoyed.

I looked out of the den and saw that the sun sinking, and darkness would soon fall.

It was raining again, but not as hard as before_. I guess I'll have to get wet if I want to get to go out to the forest tonight_, I thought.

My belly suddenly growled, and I realized that I hadn't eaten all day.

I_'m going to need energy for when I g_o, I thought, and got up, about to go out of the nursery, but stopped when I realized that Firekit was sitting at the entrance of the den, blocking it.

"Can you please move?" I asked impatiently.

_Like that will help. He's not going to move._

To my surprise, Firekit immediately moved to the side.

"I'm sorry," blurted Firekit. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you. Do you forgive me?"

"If you only got angry, why did it seem like you hated me?" I questioned.

"What?! I never _hated_ you! I was only very angry!"

"That's not what it seemed like."

"But it's the truth! I will never hate you. Please forgive me!"

_Should I forgive him_? I asked my self.

_ Of course you should!_ The answer came immediately_. You're the one that was always mean to him, not the other way around! If there's someone that needs forgiveness, it's you!_

"Of course I do!" I purred. "And do you forgive me for always laughing at you?"

Firekit nodded eagerly.

"Why would I be apologizing if I didn't? But I don't want to ever fight again."

Firekit's voice turned more serious by the end of his words. I pressed my fur against his.

"We will never fight!" I promised to him. "I know I've been pretty mean to you until now, but I'll stop. I promise."

We lay like that, our fur pressing against each other, a soft purr rumbling from my chest, while watching the rain fall, until a rumble from my belly reminded me how hungry I was.

"Let's go eat something," I mewed to Firekit. He nodded and we went out of the den together.

An icy wind was blowing, but it didn't bother me. I was to happy about making up with Firekit to care.

Just his presence was warming me up.

_I didn't know I cared for him that much, until I thought I had lost his love._

There were almost no cats outside, except for Thornfoot, who was eating a mouse quickly, and Doesong, who was guarding the camp.

We got to the freshkill pile and I started sniffing through the pile, trying to find the driest piece.

I found a fairly-dry rabbit on the bottom of the pile, and shared it with Firekit, both of us eating in large, famished bites.

"Firekit," I told him quietly after we finished eating. "I was going to sneak out of camp tonight, do you maybe want to come with me?_"_

_ Please say yes_! I prayed silently. _Please say yes!_

"Of course I'll come!" responded Firekit without hesitation. He seemed surprised that I even doubted he would come.

_Yes! He's coming! I_

_ was really excited to go earlier this day, but going with someone will be completely different. Especially Firekit, because now that we made up, I want to hang out with him as much as possible._

"Let's go now!" mewed Firekit.

I nodded in agreement.

"How should we get out of camp?" I asked.

"Not through the main entrance?"Firekit asked, confused.

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes and telling him: "Obviously not, mouse brain!"

_ Remember your promise,_ I told myself._ Your promise that you're not going to laugh at him_. Instead I told him, without a trace of mocking in my voice:

"We can't go through there because Doesong is guarding the entrance."

Firekit nodded in understanding. Truthfully, he looked relieved that I didn't laugh at him.

_ Did he really think I would break my promise so fast?_ I thought, a bit hurt. Not wanting to dwell on it, I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"We can go through the dirtplace tunnel!" exclaimed Firekit.

"Great idea!"

We walked quietly towards the dirtplace, and when we got there I started crawling through the tunnel, with Firekit right behind.

The stench in the tunnele made me gag. _How can it smell so bad?_

"It really stinks here!" I called to Firekit, wrinkling my nose.

"I know!" he called back. "But it's worth it!"

I couldn't argue with that.

At last we reached the end of the tunnel.

The fresh, clean night air washed over me as Firekit and I started walking through the forest. The moonlight shone through the trees, and made everything look silver. The huge, looming trees cast a shadow. The bushes and leaves swayed and rustled in the wind. It was beautiful. That was the only word to describr it.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Firekit.

"I just want to walk around right now," replied Firekit.

"Fine with me."

So we kept padding through the forest, watching it's beauty in silence. After walking around for a little, I was getting a little bored. And cold.

"Can we do something else? Something active?" I inquired.

"Whatever you want." responded Firekit. "What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe we can go and try to-" A strange scent that reached my nose made me stop.

"What's that scent?" I asked.

Firekit took in a large mouthful of air and frowned.

"I don't know," he mewed.

Suddenly I remembered something.

_That scent was like a scent the elders described in one of the few stories I bothered to listen to_. The thought that it was the same scent filled me with dread. I took in another breath._ Yes it's the same scent._ My heart filled with terror_._

"Run!" I screeched to Firekit. He just look confused.

"Why-"

"Just run!"

We turned to run, but we were to late. The fox stepped out of the bushes, his teeth bared in a growl.

**The only thing I have to say is: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to whoever reviewed! Especially to lela who gave me the start of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

I was frozen in fear as I saw the fox.

All traces of running were immediately gone once that fox stepped out of the bushes.

The fox growled warningly as if to say: "If you run, I'll eat you!".

I shrunk to the ground, trying to look as small as possible.

Suddenly something brushed against my fur, and I let out a small yowl of surprise. I had forgotten that Firekit was with me.

_If only I had went out alone and not with him!_ I thought._ Then he wouldn't have gotten in this mess with me. It's all my fault that Firekit is out here with me, if anything will to happen to him I will blame my self._

With out warning, the fox leaped into the air. My eyes widened in fear when I realized that he was going straight towards Firekit.

_I can't let him get hurt!_ I thought desperately_. I will never forgive myself if something happens to him! I have to save him!_ I decided, determined_. I won't let the fox get him._

I leaped in front of Firekit, and tried to protect him with my body.

Well, it worked. Instead of landing on Firekit, the fox landed squarely on my shouldersIt growled in my ear, and dug his claws into my shoulders. I yowled in pain.

_I need to get out of his grasp somehow!_ I thought desperately_. I don't stand a chance if I don't!_

And I tried to struggle out of his hold, but with no success. He was to strong.

The fox was getting ready to attack me. I could see that he was aiming for my throat. If that blow hit, I would be dead.

_No! But I don't want to die!_ I protested silently._ I'm to young! All my life is still stretched in front of me! I want to live! The only way I can live is to some how get out of his grasp._

The desire to live burned through my body, and I struggled with all my might to get free of the fox. It didn't help. At all. His grip was still as strong as beforehand. If not stronger. The fox bared his teeth, and all I could do was watch helplessly as he lunged. I was going to die, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Suddenly there was a flash of gray and a stench of fish, and the fox lost his balance. He stumbled off of me, and turned to face his new opponent. I looked up to see what had attacked the fox. I saw a cat with light gray pelt and darker gray stripes, darting in to scratch the fox.

"Run!" he hissed to me and Firekit, while dodging a blow from the fox.

"But what about you?" I asked him nervously.

"Just run!"

I didn't need any more encouragement then that.

"Let's go!" I told Firekit hurriedly, and we both burst into a run.

The wind blew on my face as I ran, faster then ever before. Fear made me able to run faster.

_Please don't let him come after us!_ I begged._ I don't want to have to face him again!_

I ran so fast, that I felt like I was flying. I kept running, and running, and running. As ran, I started feeling relief. _If the fox didn't catch me until now, then he won't ever._

Suddenly I skidded to a frightened halt.

Right in front of me, was sitting fox.

A lot bigger then the other fox.

_Another fox?_ I thought hopelessly_. Did I really just get away from one fox, to fall in the paws of another?_

I felt something smash into me, and I realized it was Firekit.

"Sorry." he mumbled. "But why did you stop?"

He suddenly spotted the fox, and his eyes widened in fear.

The fox got up, and looked at us, as if wondering if we would taste good. I felt Firekit nudging me, but I couldn't move. I was frozen to my spot in fear.

The fox sprang at us. Suddenly, I wasn't frozen to my spot, and managed to move out of it's way in time.

The fox landed heavily on it's legs, and turned to face me again, his teeth bared in a snarl. He leaped again, and this time I didn't managed to get out of it's way. The fox crashed into me with great force, knocking the air out of my lungs. Before I could get up, he leaped on top of me and pinned me down._ No! Not this again!_ I thought. _Being under one fox is more then enough for me!_

The fox, as fast as lightning, traced his claws from my chin to my belly. I yowled as I felt terrible pain curse through my body. The pain was so terrible, it felt like it was eating me from inside.

Through the haze of pain, I saw the fox bending down to give the killing blow.

This time, I didn't feel a terrible need to live. I didn't want to die, but at least if I did the pain would be over.

Suddenly, I heard yowls, and the fox's weight was gone. I heard a soft encouraging voice whisper in my ear:

"Hang on, Stormkit. I will not let you die!"

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Here's chapter 5. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!**

The first thing I felt when I woke up was a throbbing pain from my chin to my stomach.

My muscles were aching, and I felt very tired.

A strong scent of herbs and different kinds of leaves wafted to my nose.

I opened my tired eyes, and found myself in the medicine-cat den.

"How are you feeling?" A quiet voice asked.

I turned around to see who it was, and immediately I felt a terrible pain from my scratch. I let out a screech of pain and lay back down in my nest, panting.

"Don't strain yourself," the quiet voice was heard again, this time sounding concerned and worried.

"Who are you?" I asked, while clenching my teeth so I won't scream again.

The cat stepped in front of me, and I saw that it was Rainstorm, the medicine-cat.

"If you'll strain your body the cut will reopen," she warned. "So just lie in your nest. It's a miracle that you survived in the first place. If the patrol would have come a heartbeat later, you wouldn't have been here. If you will reopen that wound I doubt that you'll be lucky again."

So I just lay in the nest, not moving at all. That gave me a lot of time to think about things

_What exactly happened?_ I Wondered.

_Well, there was that fox that was about to kill us, and then that mysterious cat came and saved us.  
I wonder who that cat is? _

_And then we ran into the second fox, the fox attacked, and I blacked out. And then... Wait! Before I blacked out there was that strange voice, telling me that it will not let me die. What was that voice? It didn't sound like just a normal cat's voice. It sounded like it was inside my head. Maybe I just imagined it?_

_That's not the only thing I don't understand, why didn't the fox kill me? _

_Oh! I guess the patrol that Rainstorm mentioned drove away the fox. That's a good answer. I wish I could one just as good for what that voice was._

"Stormkit!" called Rainstorm from the back of the den. "Someone came to visit you!"

It was Dawnheart. She rushed to my nest, with a worried look in her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with concern.

"Fine," I answered, though I wasn't really fine. "Where is Firekit?" _Did something happen to him to? Is that why he didn't come to visit? But if something did happen to him, why isn't he here with me, in the medicine-cat den?_

"He's sleeping." replied Dawnheart. I felt relieved. _Good thing he didn't get injured!_

"When will you be able to go back to the nursery?" She asked.

"In a couple days," answered Rainstorm instead of me from the back of the den. "And now," she added briskly. "You should let Stormkit get more rest." Dawnheart nodded and left.

"But I'm not tired!" I protested after she left.

"You need sleep to help your body heal," explained Rainstorm. "It has nothing to do with being tired."

"But if I'm not tired," I argued. "I'm not going to be able to fall asleep."

Rainstorm sighed in annoyance.

"Do you always argue that much?" I smirked, knowing that I won in the argument, and meowed:

"Yes."

Rainstorm sighed again.

"Fine, you can stay up a little longer, but then you have to go to sleep." I nodded, and flinched as pain flashed through my body again.

"Do I have to hold you down so yo won't move?" asked Rainstorm, sounding more concerned then annoyed. I ignored him, and he went back to sorting leaves.

"You have another visitor!" called Rainstorm. _Who can it be? Firekit? Thornfoot?_

The cat came into the den, and I saw that it was neither Firekit nor Thornfoot.

It was Petalpaw.

_ Petal__paw__? What is she doing here? I thought she was angry with me, and didn't want anything to do with me anymore!  
_

"Why are you here?" I asked her, maybe a little bit more harshly then I intended.

Petalpaw looked extremely hurt.

"Why wouldn't I come visit you? We're friends, aren't we?

" _What!? Is she pretending?I mean, she made it pretty clear that we're not friends anymore!_

"No!" I told her sharply.

Petalpaw stared at me.

"Why not?" _Is she acting stupid on purpose?_

"Well, last time that we spoke to each other, you made it pretty clear that we're not friends anymore."

"When I got annoyed that you fell asleep?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't angry at you then," mewed Petalpaw. "I was just a little annoyed that we couldn't sneak out together. Of course I wouldn't want to stop being friends with you for something like that!"

"Then why didn't you speak to me the whole day?" I questioned. "And just ignored me when I came to congratulate you?"

"I didn't speak to you because I was busy, and-"

"Busy with what?" I interrupted.

"Isn't it obvious? I become an apprentice that day! I was out the whole day exploring the territory! And to answer your second question, I didn't even know you came to congratulate me. I didn't here you are see you!"

_Was it all just a misunderstanding?_

"So you're not angry? At all?"

Petalpaw purred.

"Of course not mouse-brain! That was what I was trying to tell you the whole time!" I purred with her.

_Just yesterday, I had no friends because I fought with all of them, and now I made up with both of them._

"I need to go now," Petalpaw told me, and padded out of the den.

"Bye!" I called after her.

Even though I was injured pretty badly and I was stuck in the medicine-den, I was happy. I got both of my friends back.

ThunderClan

Leader: Moonstar- a silver-gray she-cat with a dark gray stripe on her back, and amber eyes.

Deputy: Amberclaw- a tortoiseshell-and-white tom with dark green eyes.

Medicine-Cat: Rainstorm: a dark gray tom with white paws, and yellow eyes.

Warriors:

Blacktail- a brown tom with a black tail, and dull yellow eyes.

Leafwhisker- a dappled white-and-gray tom with leaf-green eyes.

_Apprentice-Robinpaw._

Birdsong- a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

_Apprentice- Bluepaw._

Doesong- a lithe, golden tabby she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes.

Thornfoot- a spiky-furred brown tabby tom, with green eyes.

Fogtail- a light gray tabby she-cat with silver eyes.

_Apprentice- Snowpaw._

Rabbitleg- a long-legged brown-and-white tom with dark blue eyes.

Redstorm- a ginger she cat with darker paws, and striking green eyes.

_Apprentice- Petalpaw_

Flamewing- a dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Snowpaw- a pure white tom with amber eyes.

Bluepaw- a blue-gray tom with a ginger splash on his side, and yellow eyes.

Robinpaw- a brown she-cat with green eyes.

Petalpaw- a gray tabby she-cat with a white stripe on her back, and playful blue eyes.

Queens:

Dawnheart- a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Thornfoot's kits: Firekit and Stormkit.)

Rosepetal- a dark ginger she-cat with light green eyes. (Mother to Blacktail's kits: Stonekit, Birdkit and Redkit.)

Blackstorm- a black she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Amberclaw's kit, Leafkit.)

Kits:

Firekit- a dark ginger tom with a black paw and amber eyes.

Stormkit- a slender, blue-gray she-cat with beautiful sky-blue eyes.

Stonekit- a very dark gray tom with light green eyes.

Birdkit- a brown tabby she-cat with a ginger paw and green eyes.

Redkit- a dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

Leafkit- a brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Elders:

Silverleaf- a silver tabby tom with amber eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but I was just really busy.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

The next few days were boring. Extremely boring. I wasn't aloud to move out of my nest, from fear that my cut would reopen, so there was basicly nothing I could do, except eat, sleep and talk. I couldn't eat and sleep all day, and I didn't really have who to talk to, because when someone came to visit, they could never stay for long. They were always hurrying to somewhere. So most of the time I was just laying in my nest, doing nothing. That was usually all I could do.

It was already sunset today, and all I have done was lay in my nest.

"Stormkit," mewed Rainstorm.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you can start light exercises now. Your cut should have had enough time to heal, so I don't think it will reopen." _At last!_ I thought with content._ I don't think I can bare one more day of doing nothing._

"You're not going to do anything to difficult," warned Rainstorm. "How about you start with sitting up?" That really disappointed me. _I want to run around and play, not just sit up. _

"I know you want to be able to go play with Firekit now, but you can't." mewed Rainstorm, catching the disappointed glint in my eyes. "You need to take it slowly. Start with easy and light things, and soon enough you'll be able to start running around like any other kit." I grumbled with annoyance, but I had no choice but to listen.

Rainstorm was proved to be right. Sitting up was hard enough. My muscles were stiff from not being used, and just the little effort of sitting up made them ache. Slowly, I stretched my stiff muscles and sighed in relief as they loosened up a little bit.

"You want to try to walk a few steps?" asked Rainstorm quietly. For some reason he always spoke quietly. Being stuck in the same den for a few days helped me figure that out.

"Fine." I answered hesitantly. I wasn't really sure if my legs would carry me. I made a few steps, and then sat down, tired.

"Make a few more step," encouraged Rainstorm. "Just until the entrance of the den." With a sigh, I got up on my weary legs again, and dragged myself to the entrance where I collapsed.

"Stormkit, you can walk now?" Firekit's excited voice reached my ears. He was standing near the entrance, staring at me. I nodded.

"Will you be able to become an apprentice with me?"

"No!" Rainstorm answered for me, for once not speaking quietly. Firekit's excitement faded.

"Wait, what? You're becoming an apprentice?" I asked with shock. _Without me? _I wailed inwardly, but didn't say it out loud.

"Uh, yes I am." mumbled Firekit, not meeting my eyes.

"When?" I tried to show interest, even though the thought of him becoming an apprentice without me made my heart heavy with jealousy.

"Today."

"Hope you get a good mentor" I mewed to him. I couldn't keep the jealousy out of my voice. Firekit looked surprised that I was jealous. _Of course I'm jealous! You would be to if you were being left behind by your littermate._

"Don't worry," encouraged Firekit. "It doesn't matter that you'll be apprenticed a little later then me."

_Yes it does matter! _I thought furiously. _You just don't care because you're not the one being left behind!_Firekit seemed to realize that I was angry with him, and didn't say anything. An awkward silence fell between us.

"Firekit!" a voice came from out of the den, and I recognized it as Dawnheart's. "Came here right now! The ceremony is about to start!"

"I need to go!" mewed Firekit, and raced out of the den, towards Dawnheart.

"You can watch the ceremony from here," mewed Rainstorm. I nodded, unenthusiastic. _I don't want to have to watch him become an apprentice!_

I watched, envy filling my heart, as Moonstar called the Clan together. The envy only got stronger when the ceremony started. Firekit stepped forward, his ginger pelt shining in the dying sunlight.

"Firekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be Firepaw. Blacktail!" Moonstar waited until Blacktail stepped forward, and then continued. "You will mentor Firepaw. Amberclaw taught you well, and I trust you to pass on all he taught you to Firepaw."

"I will," murmered Blacktail, and touched noses with Firepaw.

As everyone went to congratulate him, I turned around and stumbled back to my nest. I curled up, covering my nose with my tail.

"Stormkit?" a cat mewed quietly. Even without turning around I knew it was Rainstorm.

"What?"

"You don't need to be jealous of your brother. You will become an apprentice soon enough."

"I am _not_ jealous of Firepaw!" I protested hotly. Rainstorm snorted.

"And hedgehogs will fly! Listen, just wait patiently-"

"What do you know about being left behind by your littermate?!" I mewed, enraged. "Stop pretending that you know what you're talking about!"

"Actually, I know just as much as you!" for once Rainstorm's voice wasn't calm and quiet, but full of rage. "When I was a kit, I was weak and had to be apprenticed late, and then because I wasn't strong enough I had to become a medicine cat, so I understand just as much as you!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay," Rainstorm's voice softened. "Why don't you go to sleep now?"

"Fine," I mewed, and closed my eyes.

**Last chapter I didn't get any reviews and it was kind of disappointing. So if you read this chapter, can you please review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! Thank you to Snowsong of SnowClan and Amberstorm223 for reviewing. Hope you enjoy Chapter 7!**

"Stormpaw! Stormpaw! Stormpaw!"

Stormpaw closed her eyes in content as her clanmates cheered for her. A half a moon has passed since Firepaw's apprentice ceremony, and at long last, it was her turn to become an apprentice.

_I'll be the best apprentice ever! _She promised to herself.

As Firepaw came to congratulate her she thought:_ I won't let him become a warrior before me! I'll work hard, and catch up to him! _ Not because she's angry at him, she had forgiven him for not waiting for her, so that they could become apprentices together, because she realized it was her own fault that she got injured, since it was her idea to sneak out of camp. But, though she's not mad at him, she won't let him best her, and become a warrior before her.

"Stormpaw," Rabbitleg, her new mentor mewed to her. "Do you want to go explore the territory?"

Stormpaw nodded in agreement, and Rabbitleg padded out of camp with large, swift steps. Stormpaw followed, and having much shorter legs, she had to almost run to match Rabbitleg's pace.

"You must be really excited to go out to the forest," remarked Rabbitleg when they got out of camp.

_Mouse-brain! _Stormpaw thought scathingly. _Have you forgotten that I already went out of camp? Where have you been for the past moon? _

Stormpaw didn't say anything of what she was thinking and instead just nodded.

"I still remember my first time out of camp," meowed Rabbitleg. _What a surprise! _Stormpaw thought sarcastically. _You were an apprentice just last moon! It's not like your first time going out to the forest was so long ago! And except for that, this isn't that exciting. Not when I've already been out. _

_Anyway, _Stormpaw wandered, _Why did Moonstar even give her to me as a mentor? She's really young to get an apprentice, she's annoying, and she'__s not special in any way__._

Of course Stormpaw didn't say any of that. She didn't even want to think what would happen to her if she dared say any of it.

They walked through the territory, Rabbitleg once in a while saying things like:

"That's the RiverClan border!"

"Careful, that's the thunderpath, don't get to close to it!"

None of that interested Stormpaw. It was boring, her body ached from walking so much, and all of Rabbitleg's little remarks were getting on her nerves. The only thing she wanted Rabbitleg to say was:

"That's the ThunderClan camp!"

But she wasn't planing on asking her to go back. She's not willing to humiliate herself and admit she's tired.

At last, when Stormpaw thought she couldn't take it anymore, Rabbitleg announced:

"We're going back to camp!"

Relieved that at last they were going back, and her whole body aching, Stormpaw followed Rabbitleg to the camp. She squeezed through the tunnel, right after Rabbitleg.

"You can go get yourself something to eat, and then sort out your nest," Rabbitleg mewed.

Stormpaw suddenly realized how hungry she was. She padded to the freshkill pile, picked out a juicy mouse, and took it to the apprentices den.

"How was your first day?" a soft voice asked from behind her. Stormpaw spun around, and saw Petalpaw, looking at her with bright blue eyes.

"Fine."

"You don't sound to excited, did something happen?"

Stormpaw shook her head. She couldn't say exploring was boring with Rabbitleg's gaze scorching her pelt.

"Are you sure?" pressed Petalpaw.

"Yes I am! Anyway, what made you look so happy?"

Petalpaw seemed a little bit suspicious of the sudden change of topic, but didn't comment. _Why are you suspicious? I'm not keeping any secrets, you know, I just don't want to admit exploring the territory was boring, with Rabbitleg listening to every word we're saying! _

"I'm happy because..." Petalpaw lowered her voice. "Because I really like Snowpaw, and I think he likes me back!"

"Did you tell him?"

"Well, not yet. I need to wait for the right time." Stormpaw nodded in understanding.

"Listen, I'm really tired now," Stormpaw mewed apologeticly. "Is it okay if I go to sleep?"

"Of course!" replied Petalpaw without hesitation.

Stormpaw quickly finished her mouse, and then got up. She started walking to the apprentice's den, her eyes almost closing from bleariness.

"Oh, and Stormpaw," Petalpaw called after her. "I thought you would be tired, so I made for you a nest." Stormpaw nodded her head in gratefulness, to weary to reply, but touched by the way Petalpaw cared for her. She really was a great friend.

Stormpaw squeezed into the dim den, and when her eyes adjusted to the dark, she spotted a new nest, which she assumed was for her. Stormpaw curled up in the nest, and felt her tired eyes close, as if from themselves. She started drifting into sleep, when a desperate cry echoed through the camp;

"WindClan is attacking!"

**Okay, in case you didn't realize, I changed my writing style. Instead of writing in first person, I wrote in third. What did you like more? You can tell me in a REVIEW.**

**Btw, I think you can expect updates from now on about once a week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! **

**Epic Swag Cat YOLO- I'll try to update more then once a week as you requested, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Okay, almost everyone told me that they liked third person more, so that's what I did. Enjoy chapter 8!**

"WindClan is attacking!"

Stormpaw leaped out of her cozy nest, her sleepiness forgotten. She raced out of the apprentice's den, and immediately was greeted with yowls and screams of pain. A heavy scent of blood hang in the air.

Suddenly a heavy weight landed on her back, and she crashed down with a screech. She felt a stinging pain as claws dug into her back, but, being crushed under the cat, she couldn't to anything against it. She tried to wriggle away from underneath the cat, but his grasp was to strong. The cat drove his claws in deeper, and she let out a screech of pain. _How can I fight him? I never had any training!_

Desperate, Stormpaw heaved herself up with all her might, and, unbalanced, the cat lost his hold on her, and fell. Stormpaw spun around, and saw a young tabby tom, that like he was about ten moons old. She reared up on her hind legs, only to find herself falling as the tom crashed into her. The tabby cat used that to his advantage, and when she fell, he pounced on her, and pinned her down. _Again. _She thought in defeat. _How__ can I fight him? __He so much more skilled than me! he's almost ready to become a warrior!_

The tom slashed his claws against her nose, and a searing pain flew through her body. She watched, helpless as the cat got ready to strike again. He raised his claws, and they shone in the dieing leaf-bare sun. Stormpaw closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain.000

It never came. The tom's weight disappeared, and she slowly opened her eyes. She saw Dawnheart, her mother, facing the WindClan tom, a growl rising in her throat. Dawnheart reared on her hind legs, and, having more luck and experience then Stormpaw, she managed to easily bat the smaller cat away. The tom lay there for a second, stunned, and Dawnheart used that to charge at him, and bite down hard on his ear. The tom screeched in agony. He ripped himself free from Dawnheart, and raced out of camp.

"Thanks," Stormpaw mewed in relief.

Dawnheart didn't seemed to hear. She shoved Stormpaw, making her stumble.

"Go to the nursery! You can't fight!" Dawnheart hissed

"No!" Stormpaw protested._ I can let my clanmates fight while I hide like a coward in the nursery!_

"Yes!" Dawnheart hissed.

Stormpaw's ears reddened in humiliation as Dawnheart picked her up by the scruff, and dragged her to the nursery. Dawnheart dropped her in front of the nursery, and pushed her in.

The elders and kits that were in the nursery, stared at her with evident surprise, and Stormpaw felt her pelt burn in embarrassment.

"I fought of an apprentice and a warrior, all by myself!" mewed Firepaw.

The other apprentices stared at him, impressed. Stormpaw had to stop herself from growling angrily. She couldn't bear Firepaw's boasting. Not when she was forced to stay in the nursery. _At least we won, _she tried to comfore herself. It didn't help.

Stormpaw suddenly realized that all the apprentices were staring at her. Did she miss something?

"What?" she asked, self conscious.

"I asked," meowed Firepaw impatiently. "What did you do in the battle?" _What am I supposed to say? _

"Um I..." Stormpaw hesitated. Snowpaw snickered.

"I saw you. You were in cowering in the nursery with the kits the whole time!"

"No!" Firepaw defended Stormpaw. "Stormpaw's not a coward. She wouldn't do that. Right?" Firepaw turned to Stormpaw. _I don't no what to say! I don't want to lie, but if I tell the truth they'll think I'm a coward!_

"Well, actually, I was in the nursery but-" Stormpaw didn't manage to finish her sentence, because she was cut off by Snowpaw.

"Ha! You see! I told you she was in the nursery!"

Stormpaw flattened her ears as insults kept coming.

"Coward! Scaredy-mouse!" Bluepaw mocked.

Also Robinpaw, who was usually quiet and calm, joined in.

"If you wanted to be an apprentice, than why the second there's a battle you go hide with the kits?"

"Don't you care about your clanmates?" hissed Bluepaw. "Aren't you ashamed that you weren't willing to fight for them!?"

"Shut-up!" Stormpaw shouted. It didn't help.

Stormpaw crouched low, trying to keep in the tears that were threatening to burst out. _How can they be so mean? Won't anyone stand up for me? _She turned to Firepaw, hoping for support, but even he looked disgusted of her.

"How could you do that?" he whispered.

"Shut-up!" hissed Petalpaw to all the apprentices, making everyone turn to her in surprise. Petalpaw wasn't one that usually lost herself to anger. "You mouse-brains!" she went on hotly. "Have you forgotten that Stormpaw never had any training? How do you expect her to be able to fight?"

The other apprentices quieted down, looking ashamed of themselves. _They should be!_

"I'm sorry," mewed Robinpaw, and Snowpaw and Firepaw echoed her. Stormpaw just nodded with her head coldly. _They can't expect me to forgive them just like that, after what they just said! They hurt my pride, and that's something I won't forgive easily._

"What about you?" Petalpaw turned to Bluepaw, the only apprentice that hadn't apoligized. "What do you say?"

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Stormpaw knew he didn't really mean it.

"Come on, Stormpaw!" mewed Petalpaw. "Let's go check if we can somehow help." Stormpaw nodded in agreement, and followed Petalpaw away from the other apprentices. Stormpaw was relieved she didn't need to be next to the other apprentices anymore. She didn't feel comfortable next to them, after what had happened. That was understandable.

"Thank you for standing up for me," she told Petalpaw quietly.

"Of course I would!" Petalpaw exclaimed. She sounded surprised that Stormpaw ever even doubted that she would stand up for her. "That's what friends are for! And anyway, it happened to be that this time you were right. So why wouldn't I stand up for you?"

"Amberclaw!" Petalpaw turned to ThunderClan's deputy. "Is there anything we can do?" Aberclaw turned his gaze to them.

"No, were fine." he answered. "You should go rest."

Petalpaw and Stormpaw padded to the apprentices den. Stormpaw curled up in her cozy nest, her fur pressed against Petalpaw's. She wanted to forget all her troubles from that day in her sleep. Stormpaw closed her eyes, and let sleep take her.

**Please, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, everyone! **

**Thank you so much to all the reviewers. **

**Veni0Vid0Vici- about the loose strings that you mentioned in your review, well you said that one of them is that we don't know how Stormpaw survives the second fox. If you look in chapter 5, you'll see that it mentions that a patrol saved Stormpaw.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

"Stormpaw wake up!"

Stormpaw blinked open her sky-blue eyes, and saw Rabbitleg standing near her nest.

"Wha'?" Stormpaw mumbled sleepily.

"We're going training. Meet me near the entrance of camp."

Without waiting for a reply, Rabbitleg slithered out of the apprentices den.

Stormpaw sat up, and gave her blue-gray fur a quick wash. She stood up on her legs, and padded out of the den. The air outside was cold and damp, and a light drizzle was falling, reminding her that it was leaf-bare. Until now, this leaf-bare has been surprisingly warm. Stormpaw shivered as the freezing drops of water soaked into her fur.

She walked to the entrance, and saw Rabbitleg waiting for her there, with an impatient expression on her face.

"At last!" Rabbitleg muttered when Stormpaw approached her. Stormpaw's fur bristled.

"What does that mean, 'At last'? I came here as quickly as I could!"

"Then that's not quickly enough!" replied Rabbitleg stiffly.

"That's not my fault!"

Rabbitleg didn't respond to that, and instead just stayed quiet.

"Come on," mewed Rabbitleg at last. "Let's just go."

Stormpaw followed Rabbitleg out of camp, an annoyed expression still on her face.

"What are we doing?" she asked Rabbitleg.

"I'm going to teach you how to hunt." _Hopefully that will be less boring then yesterday! I don't think I can bear another day like that._

By now the rain has stopped, and the sun peeked out through the clouds.

Rabbitleg suddenly halted, and Stormpaw, surprised, almost smashed into her but managed in the last second to swerve to the side and avoid collision.

Stormpaw tried to stretch her head to see what had caused Rabbitleg to stop, but couldn't spot anything.

"What-"

Stormpaw's sentence was cut short as Rabbitleg's tail covered her mouth. Rabbitleg twitched her ears towards a green bush, and between the leaves, Stormpaw managed to spot a mouse, or vole nibbling on a nut. Rabbitleg moved her tail away from Stormpaw's mouth.

"Try to catch it," she whispered, and Stormpaw nodded, accepting the challenge.

"Show me your hunting crouch."

Stormpaw immediately dropped into a crouch, her tail waving in the air excitedly.

"Pretty good," congratulated Rabbitleg. "Just remember to keep your tail still." Stormpaw instantly stooped waving her tail, and kept it still.

"Now try to creep forwards," ordered Rabbitleg. "Just make sure to remember that if you don't put your paws down lightly enough, the mouse will hear you, and be careful not to step on leaves or twigs."

_I know that already! _Thought Stormpaw, irritated. But none the less, she started walking forwards slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Wait until I tell you to pounce," mewed Rabbitleg.

_Stop telling me what to do! _Without waiting for Rabbitleg's order, Stormpaw leaped forward, aiming on the mouse. But she was to far away. She missed the mouse by a whisker, and before she could pounce again, the mouse managed to scramble into a hole, and disappear.

"Mouse-dung!" Stormpaw mewed, annoyed by herself that she didn't manage to catch the mouse.

"Why didn't you listen to me, and wait for me to tell you to when pounce?"

"Because," mewed Stormpaw, not annoyed at herself anymore, but at Rabbitleg. "I'm sick of you always acting like an annoying, know-it-all furball!" _Oops! What did I just say!? Why can't I control my mouth?_

"I'm sorry," she mewed quickly. "I didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter," Rabbileg interrupted her. Her icy expression showed Stormpaw that Rabbitleg thought it did matter, but didn't want to show it. "Just go hunt, and don't come back to camp until you catch at least one piece of prey."

Rabbitleg padded away, leaving Stormpaw alone.

_Why did I have to open my big mouth? Why couldn't I control myself? Who knows if Rabbitleg will forgive me._

_And now, how am I supposed to hunt? Rabbitleg didn't really teach me anything! _

_I'll just have to figure it out by myself. It shouldn't be that hard. Hopefully._

Stormpaw started walking through the forest.

_Okay, I guess the first thing I need to do is find prey. _

Stormpaw's belly suddenly growled, and she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything in the morning.

_I need to finish with this quickly, and then I'll be able to eat. _

_So let's go find prey!_

Stormpaw opened her mouth, and almost immediately caught the scent of a pigeon. She spotted the bird near the roots of a tree. It's tantalizing scent filled her mouth with water.

She wished she could just sink her teeth into it and eat.

But first she has to catch it, which won't be easy, and then, even if she catches it, she's not supposed to eat it, but bring it back for her Clan.

_Right, now I need to get closer to it, without making noise, and when I'm close enough I'll pounce._

Easy to think, but not as easy to do.

Stormpaw found it hard to walk quietly, and had to move very slowly so she wouldn't make any noise.

_Maybe if Rabbitleg would have taught me something, it would be easier._

_And except for that, if I don't hurry up, it'll fly away!_

Stormpaw hastened her pace, but she wasn't being careful enough.

With all of her focus on the pigeon, she didn't realize that she was about to step on a twig, before it was to late. The twig made a loud snapping sound, and the bird, frightened, flew into the air, letting out a loud screech.

_How will I ever be able to catch something?_

Though she was disappointed and annoyed that she missed the pigeon, she kept trying to hunt, as she had no other choice.

Pretty quickly, she caught the scent of a squirrel, and spotted it's fluffy tail peeking through leaves.

_I can't let myself miss this to!_

She dropped into a hunter's crouch, and started creeping forward.

Suddenly a strange scent reached her nose. It was a cat, no doubt, but the strange thing was that it seemed oddly familiar. _Who could it be?_

She looked around, trying to spot the cat.

"Looking for someone?"

The voice that came from in back of her made the squirrel scamper away, and she turned around to see what had ruined her catch.

She saw a gray tom staring at her, and once again the feeling that she should know who this is washed over, and she struggled to remember.

"Who are you?" Stormpaw asked him.

"Don't you know? Can't you remember me?"

**Can anyone guess who the cat is? **

**And can you please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews!**

**Enjoy chapter 10!**

Stormpaw stood frozen in front of the tom.

_Who is he? I really think I should know, but I can't remember!_

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And why do I think I know you?"

The tom purred at her confusion.

"I didn't think you would forget me _that_ quickly."

"Who are you?" Stormpaw asked again.

"Remember the fox?" Stormpaw nodded.

_Wait... How does _he _know about the fox!? Unless he's..._

"I'm the cat that saved you from it."

_Yes! That makes sense! Why didn't I think of that beforehand? _

"Wait, but what are you doing here?" Stormpaw asked.

"Why do you care?"

Stormpaw's fur bristled.

"Because you're on ThunderClan territory! And except for that, you scared away my prey!"

The cat just looked surprised.

"What prey?"

"I was stalking a squirrel until you came and scared it away!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he apologized, though his eyes showed that her annoyance entertained him.

_How dare he mock me!_

"If you want you can have my mouse," and he pointed with his tail to a mouse laying next to him.

_Should I take it?_

"No," Stormpaw refused. "I can't take your prey. Just get off of my territory."

The tom rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Like you can make me get off. And just take the mouse, I caught another one, and it's my fault you missed the squirrel."

Not exactly sure if she should do this, Stormpaw grabbed the mouse in her jaws, and it's tantalizing scent filled her mouth with water. She turned to leave, but a call from the gray cat stopped her;

"Wait! Will you... will you meet me here tonight?"

Surprise radiated off Stormpaw.

"What?! Why?"

_Why does he want to meet me?! _

"Just... just meet me here. Okay?"Not exactly knowing why she was doing this, but just listening to her instincts, Stormpaw nodded briefly, and then raced away from there. She slowed down when she got closer to camp, not wanting to appear out of breath. That was when she started thinking of her decision to meet the gray tom.

_I don't know __him __at all! I don't even know his _name_! _She realized. _I can't meet him! _

_But... I just had a strange feeling that I should agree to go. I'm not sure why. __And now that I agreed, I can't break my promise. I'll just have to wait for tonight to see if it was the right decision. _Just thinking of the tom made her feelings churn, she wasn't exactly sure with what. But it was a strange feeling that reminded her of longing and desire.

She entered the camp, her jaws aching from carrying the mouse, and went to the fresh-kill pile to put down the mouse. She spotted Rabbitleg eating a sparrow nearby. Stormpaw felt her belly twinge uneasily as he padded to hesitantly towards Rabbitleg.

_I need to apologize. Now._

"Rabbitleg," she began when she reached her. Rabbitleg just stared at her coldly.

"What?" Stormpaw was taken aback by he iciness in Rabbitleg's mew. She had thought that by now Rabbitleg would have forgiven her _a little. Just keep on, _Stormpaw encouraged herself.

"I'm really sorry I told you mean things. I didn't mean them," mewed Stormpaw. _Well, at the time I did mean them, and I still do a little, but I'm _not_ planning on telling her that! "_I was just annoyed at myself for missing the mouse. You're a great mentor." _No you're not! _Stormpaw hated lying. But she was willing to lie if that would make Rabbitleg forgive her. _It's okay to lie if it's for a good reason, _she told herself.

Rabbitleg's gaze softened.

"It's okay, and I shouldn't have over reacted," she mewed. "And just telling you, I didn't _actually_ expect you to come back with prey. I just wanted to punish you. But you _did_ catch a mouse. That's _very_ impressive!"

Stormpaw's pelt burned with shame. _I didn't catch it! But I can't tell her that. I have to lie._

"Thanks," Stormpaw mumbled, not meeting Rabbitleg's eyes.

"You must be hungry," mewed Rabbitleg. "Go get yourself a piece of prey, and then go to sleep. I'm taking you hunting again tomorrow."

Stormpaw picked a robin from the pile, and ate it quickly. She licked the scraps from her lips, and then got up and went to the apprentice's den.

She lay down in her nest. _I can't fall asleep! I have to meet the tom tonight! _She curled upp in her nest, and pretended to be asleep. One by one, she heard her denmates pad into the den. Some of them went to their nests, but some just started chatting with one another. _Go to sleep already! _It seemed to take forever, but at last, all Stormpaw could hear was the quiet snoring of her fellow apprentices. She opened her eyes, and slowly got out of her nest. She silently slithered out of the den, and looked around. There was no one outside. Not even a guard._ Why is there no guard? _Stormpaw thought uneasily. _What if something attacks? _

She went closer to the entrance, and realized that there _was_ a guard. It was Redstorm. And she was fast asleep. Stormpaw had to stop herself from letting out a snort of laughter. _I don't want to wake her!_

Stormpaw padded out of the camp._ It's like the time I sneaked out with Firekit. __Except__ that this time I don't need to sneak through the dirt-place!_

Stormpaw padded through the forest, relishing the soft breeze that was blowing on her face.

Stormpaw suddenly stopped. _Wait! Where am I supposed to meet him? _

_Oh! He must have wanted us to meet in the same place I met him today! _

Stormpaw raced to the place she thought they were supposed to meet in, and, to her relief, she found the tom waiting for her. The tom purred when he saw her.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" Stormpaw replied hesitantly. "Why did you want to meet me?" The tom looked surprised.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No!"

"I-I like you. A lot." _What!? How dare he say that!_

"How can you like me? You don't know _anything_ about me. You don't even know my _name!_"

"Then I want to know," the tom replied softly, hi eyes glowing.Despite herself, Stormpaw felt some kind of longing to the tom. She wanted to be with him. _But how can I? I don't know him, and he's a _rogue!

"Won't you tell me what your name is?"

"Stormpaw," she mewed._ What!? Why did I just say that? __It just like... slipped out of my mouth._

"My name is Rain." Stormpaw started feeling a little bit uncomfortable. _What am I supposed to say?_

"Uh... I think I'll go back to my camp,"Stormpaw mewed, and turned to leave.

"No!" Rain pleaded. "Please stay a little longer!" Stormpaw, not at all sure of herself, settled back down. _I guess I owe him this for saving my life._

"What do you want?" Rain's eyes filled with hurt.

"I just want to get to know you. Is that so horrible? Don't you feel _anything_ towards me?"

"I do," whispered Stormpaw. M_ore than you think._

Rain seemed to brighten up, and he purred in happiness.

"I love you," he whispered.

Stormpaw jumped as she felt something touch her muzzle, but she relaxed when she realized it was Rain. Stormpaw closed her eyes and took in his warm, sweet scent.

_I really do love him. _

_But I can't! He's not in my Clan! So what! I love him, and he loves me, or at least I think he does, and I won't let the warrior get in the way of that!_

"I love you to."

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews! And I know that maybe it doesn't make so much sense that Rain and Stormpaw fell in love the first time they saw each other, but... Whatever.**

**Enjoy chapter 11!**

"Stormpaw! Wake up!"

Stormpaw blinked open her eyes, and found herself in a grassy clearing. _This isn't the apprentice's den._

She struggled to remember where she was.

_Now I remember! I came here to meet Rain, and I must have fallen asleep!_

A gray tom suddenly came into her view point, and she realized it was Rain.

"You need to go back to your Clan," he mewed urgently. "Before they start worrying."

Stormpaw nodded and stood up.

_Rabbitleg was going to take me hunting today! I hope she didn't already go get me. She'll be wondering where I am._

"Will you meet me here tomorrow?" Rain asked.

"Of course!"

"Good-bye!"

Stormpaw got up and ran, as quickly as she could back to camp. She slithered through the entrance, breathless, and hurried to the apprentice's den. She jumped into her nest, relieved that all the rest of the apprentices were sleeping, and pretended to be asleep.

"Stormpaw, wake up!" Rabbitleg's hiss reached her ears. Stormpaw opened her eyes, and pretended to stretch drowsily. "'I'm waiting for you by the entrance." Stormpaw got up and was about to follow her, but she stopped herself.

_If I get there to quickly she'll think something is weird. _

Stormpaw waited for some time, and then got up and walked out of the den. Rabbitleg seemed impatient and annoyed that it took her so long, but didn't comment as they padded out of camp.

"Are we going hunting?" Stormpaw asked Rabbitleg.

"Yes,"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rabbitleg narrowed her eyes.

"We're _not _going to go _now_," retorted Rabbitleg. "Because we have to wait for Redstorm and Petalpaw. Their joining us."

_Petalpaw is going hunting with me? That was something I've waited for since I was a little kit! I always wanted to get to train with her._

"Why don't you practice your hunting crouch until they come?" offered Rabbitleg. Stormpaw nodded.

"Okay."

Stormpaw dropped into a crouch, and slithered forward, her paws going down almost silently.

"Pretty good!" congratulated Rabbitleg. "With a little practice you'll be an amazing hunters!"

Stormpaw flicked her ears in pride, and sat down.

"Here are Redstorm and Petalpaw!" called Rabbitleg. "We're going now!"

_But I only just sat down!_ With a sigh, Stormpaw got up on her legs.

"Hi!" Petalpaw mewed brightly.

"Hi."

Stormpaw waited for the warriors to start walking before followig. She wanted to stay in the back with Petalpaw.

Petalpaw seemed to be having the same thoughts. She too, waited for the warriors to go, and then started walking, with Stormpaw on her side.

"So, how are things going with Snowpaw?" Stormpaw asked. Petalpaw shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I still didn't speak with him."

"Don't you think you should tell him soon?"

"I guess." Petalpaw didn't seem so willing to talk about this, so Stormpaw changed topic.

"How's your training going?" Petalpaw seemed to loosen up about this.

"Fine. And yours?"

"Um... It's okay but," Stormpaw lowered her voice. "Rabbitleg is kind of annoying. She doesn't understand me." In front of them, Rabbitleg twitched her ear, and Stormpaw was afraid Rabbitleg heard what she just meowed. But when Rabbitleg didn't turn around or comment, Stormpaw understood with relief that she didn't hear.

Petalpaw purred synthetically.

"Redstorm and I didn't get along in the beginning either, but after some time, we got used to each other, and now he's really nice. Don't worry, I'm sure the same thing will happen with Rabbitleg and you. You'll see."

"Thanks," mewed Stormpaw, though she didn't think what Petalpaw was proposing would really happen. _I don't think Rabbitleg and I will ever get along. _

"Petalpaw and Stormpaw!" came an annoyed mew from Redstorm. "Will you stop chatting? I thought were supposed to be hunting!"

Petalpaw dipped her head. "I'm sorry."

_What!? Why are you giving in just like that, and apologizing? They have no right to rebuke us! It's not like they were doing anything but talking!_ But even Stormpaw knew she should just keep her jaws shut.

"Petalpaw and Stormpaw, You'll go hunting together," mewed Rabbitleg. "And I expect you two to catch something good," she warned. Petalpaw nodded.

Stormpaw followed Petalpaw, still fuming about the way their mentors spoke to them.

"How can you just let them speak to you like that?" Stormpaw hissed.

"Like what?" Petalpaw looked surprised.

"How they like... act as if their superior, I mean, like when they told us off for chatting?"

"Yes..."

"They were doing the exact same thing!"

"Listen, Stormpaw..." Petalpaw looked frustrated and lost for words.

"I'm listening."

"It's just... that's the way mentors are. They _are _more important to the Clan then us, and they are allowed to tell us what to do. You just have to get used to that." Stormpaw's fur bristled.

"Well, I'm _not _goingto get used to that," retorted Stormpaw.

"Stormpaw," begged Petalpaw. "Let's just stop this conversation, okay? I don't want to fight with you, and we're supposed to be hunting."

"Okay." Trying not to think about the conversation she just had, Stormpaw focused as much as she could in finding prey.

None-the-less, also with all the concentration she was putting in finding prey, Petalpaw was the first one to find.

"There," Petalpaw whispered, pointing with her tail at a plump vole, sniffing around at the ground. Stormpaw nodded.

"How about you go from one side and scare it to me?" suggested Stormpaw.

"Great idea!" Petalpaw dropped into a crouch, and started creeping forward, making a big circle around the vole, and disappearing out of Stormpaw's eye sight.. Stormpaw bunched her muscles, getting ready for when the vole will come.

It never came. Instead, Stormpaw heard a hiss, and then a shriek of pain. Stormpaw opened her mouth to scent the air, and immediately caught the scent of ShadowClan.

Without hesitating, Stormpaw dashed to where the noise came from, and found Petalpaw, squashed under a large tom. Another cat was standing nearby, watching. The scent of ShadowClan drifted from them. _I have to help Petalpaw!_

Stormpaw leaped onto the large tom pinning Petalpaw down, and, having the advantage of surprise, managed to through him off Petalpaw, despite being much smaller than him.

"Get off are territory!" she hissed.

"_Your _territory? You're the one crossing the border!" the tom growled, and turned his gaze to Stormpaw.

Only when the tom attack, did Stormpaw realize how big he really was. _I don't have a chance against him!_

Suddenly the tom crashed into her. She flew back, and landed on the ground hard, all the breath knocked out from her lungs. She watched, her eyes full of fear, as the tom stepped up to her, his teeth bared.

Then suddenly, with a flash of gray fur, Petalpaw was there, slashing and clawing the tom. Stormpaw got up with relief, and turned to help Petalpaw. But the other ShadowClan cat had joined the battle, and she was forced to fight him. This cat was much smaller than the other, but he still was bigger, and looked more experienced than Stormpaw. _I don't have any training! I can't fight! But I don't want this to be a repeat of the battle with __WindClan__! I guess I'll just have to use my instincts. _

When the tom attacked, Stormpaw managed to move out of the way, letting him slide on. _There you go! Just keep doing the __same thing! _

The tom turned around, his white fur gleaming in the sunlight, and he darted forward, trying to knock her legs from underneath her. But again, Stormpaw was to fast for him, and she managed to move out of the way just in time, only letting his paw graze her side, making her wince with pain.

_I'm pretty fast! _She thought with growing confidence.

The tom growled, looking frustrated that he missed her again, and leaped into the air. Stormpaw flipped over, trying to catch him with her legs. That was a mistake. She had left her soft belly exposed. When the tom landed, he was to heavy for her to throw off, and he managed to pin her down. _How did this happen!?_ She thought in despair.

Suddenly the tom stumbled off of her. Stormpaw got up, and saw Rabbitleg, hissing at the tom, who was cowering in front of her. Stormpaw looked around to find Petalpaw, so she could help her, but Redstorm was already there.

Soon enough, both ShadowClan cats were pinned under a ThunderClan cat.

"Why were you attacking our apprentices?" hissed Rabbitleg.

"They crossed the border, and so did you!" retorted the larger tom. Rabbitleg opened her mouth and frowned.

"You're right," she admitted. "But the scent is really faint, no wonder we all crossed the border! And anyway, did you really think attacking two young apprentices was right? For StarClan's sake! They made a mistake! I thought better of you, Whitewind, and of you, Shadepelt."

The white tom, which Stormpaw guessed was called Whitewind, bowed his head in shame. But the other tom, Shadepelt, just looked furious.

"_You're _the one on _our _territory, what right do you have to rebuke us? Now, get off our territory, or we'll make you!"

Redstorm snorted. "In case you didn't realize, we just beat you, how do you think you'll drive us out of here? But because we _do_ happen to be on your territory, we will now go back to ours." Shadepelt growled. "I really appreciate it!" The ThunderClan cats didn't reply, and instead just padded back to their own territory.

"What do you two think you were doing?" burst out Rabbitleg when they were out of earshot of the ShadowClan cats. "Why did you cross the border?"

"We didn't realize we passed the scent markers!" retorted Stormpaw.

"Did you catch any prey?"

"No."

Rabbitleg sniffed disaprovingly. "Then you won't be eating anything until tomorrow."

Stormpaw opened her mouth to argue about the unfair decision, but a warning glance from Petalpaw stopped her.

Worn out and hungry, Stormpaw padded into camp, and headed straight to the apprentice's den, with Petalpaw right behind.

"Good night," Stormpaw whispered as they curled up into their nest.

"Good night," replied Petalpaw.

Stormpaw closed her wary eyes, and felt sleep start to engulf her. A heartbeat before she fell asleep, she remembered something. She was supposed to meet Rain tonight! _I'm to tired now. I can't go._

And with that thought, she had drifted into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Thank you so much for all the heartwarming reviews. **

**Wrenfeather, to answer your question, Rabbitleg **_**was **_**assigned to be Firepaw's mentor, but that was a mistake. Thanks for pointing that out!**

**Now, on to the chapter!**

_Stormpaw was walking in a beautiful, green forest. Bird's chirping echoed through the air, and a soft breeze made the leaves rustle._

"_Stormpaw." _

_Stormpaw jumped as she heard a rough voice calling her name. She spun around sharply, and saw a skinny gray tabby tom staring at her with clear blue eyes._

"_Who are you?" she asked nervously. "And where am I?"_

"_My name is Jayfeather," responded the gray tom. "I was ThunderClan's medicine cat a long time ago. And you wanted to know where you are? Well, you're in StarClan."_

_Stormpaw's eyes widened. "In _StarClan?_ Why? Am I de-"_

"_No, you're not dead," Jayfeather interrupted her sharply before she could finish speaking. "It's just a dream."_

"_How did you know that I was going to ask if I'm dead?" asked Stormpaw, bewildered. _

_Jayfeather snorted. "Because every single cat I've ever visited in a dream, which isn't a small amount, the first question they asked was if they were dead, so why would you be any different?"_

_Stormpaw didn't bother answering. "So why am I here?" she asked. "If I'm not dead?"_

"_Because I need to talk to you. Isn't that obvious?" _

_I'm starting to like this cat, thought Stormpaw. He reminds me of myself._

"_Why did you want to talk to me?" inquired Stormpaw, ignoring his question again._

"_Because you have a great destiny to fulfill, and for some reason StarClan thought I was the best cat to help guide you." Stormpaw could tell Jayfeather didn't like the job he was given._

"_Help guide me? What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_You're about to wake up," warned Jayfeather, and before Stormpaw could mew anything, he was starting to fade. Jayfeather faded away into nothingness, and Stormpaw was left standing in the vast forest alone._

Stormpaw blinked open her eyes. Her body was pumping with overwhelming excitement. _I had a dream! A StarClan cat visited me! And he mewed something about me having a great destiny. Am I going to dream of him again? I hope so!_

Stormpaw got out of her nest, and padded to the clearing. Cold morning air washed over her face, driving away the last of her drowsiness.

"Stormpaw," Rabbitleg greeted her. "You're up early." _So are you, _Stormpaw wanted to answer, but then realized that Rabbitleg was always awake at this time. Instead she just nodded in greeting, and asked, "what are we doing today?"

"Dawn patrol and then battle training," mewed Rabbitleg. "Good thing you woke up now," she added. "Because we're leaving soon."

"Who's we? Is someone coming with us?"

"Blacktail and Firepaw." Stormpaw had to stop herself from grimacing. _Why does Firepaw have to come with us? I haven't spoken to him since the incident after the battle with WindClan, and I don't want to speak to him. I still haven't completely forgiven him, or any of the other apprentices. But especially him. He's my brother. He should of stood up for me then. This patrol is going to be awkward._

"Do I have time to eat?" asked Stormpaw, her belly feeling hollow.

Rabbitleg nodded. "Make it quick."

Stormpaw walked to the fresh-kill pile, and picked out a small mouse. She gulped it down in a few large bites, and licked her lips for any traces. Then she got up and padded back to Rabbitleg.

"Are we going?"

"Yes."

"Where are Blacktail and Firepaw?"

"Firepaw is there," mewed Rabbitleg pointing to the flame-colored apprentice sitting near the entrance. "And Blacktail isn't coming with us. He woke up with a belly ache, and he's confined to camp until he feels better."

_Oh great, _thought Stormpaw. _At least if his mentor would have come, he would talk to him. But like this he's going to want to talk to me._

"Come on Stormpaw! Get up!" Firepaw's mew reached her ears. Stormpaw looked up, and saw Rabbitleg and Firepaw near the entrance to the camp, waiting for her.

"Don't tell me what to do," retorted Stormpaw, but none the less got up and padded towards them, ignoring the hurt look in Firepaw's eyes.

They started padding through the forest, Stormpaw trying to ignore Firepaw as much as possible. She wasn't ready for them to confront each other.

"What border are we patrolling?" asked Stormpaw, trying to drive away her thoughts about Firepaw.

"The WindClan border."

Firepaw was dragging in the back of the patrol, his tail drooped.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" offered Rabbitleg quietly.

"No!" answered Stormpaw hotly. "I don't want to talk to him," she added in a calmer voice. Rabbitleg narrowed her eyes.

"Why not?"

"It's not your business!" retorted Stormpaw, but making sure to keep her voice down. Then she realized what she had just mewed. "Sorry," mewed Stormpaw quickly. "I didn't mean to mew that.'

"It's okay," nodded Rabbitleg. Rabbitleg seemed to understand that her apprentice had a sharp tongue, and she shouldn't get insulted. "But you need to go talk to Firepaw."

"I don't want to!" protested Stormpaw.

"But you need to. I expect you two to make up by the end of today." Sighing, Stormpaw fell behind and waited for Firepaw to catch up to her.

"Hi," mewed Firepaw, brightening up when he saw her. Stormpaw nodded coldly, and Firepaw's face drooped again.

"Why are you angry at me?" he whispered, his voice full of pain.

"I think you should know."

"But I don't."

"Then I'm not planning to waste my time talking to you." Stormpaw hastened her steps to catch up to Rabbitleg.

"No!" pleaded Firepaw. "Please wait!" Holding back a growl, Stormpaw slowed down again.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to know why you're angry at me. Then maybe I can stop whatever I'm doing that's upsetting you. Don't you remember our promise as kits?" he added in a whisper. "We promised each other we'll never fight again. Please just tell me what I did wrong!" Stormpaw hesitated. _He does seem sincere, and I think I should forgive him._

"It doesn't matter," whispered Stormpaw. "I forgive you." Firepaw purred and pressed his fur against her's.

"But can I know anyway?" asked Firepaw. "So I never do what I did again." Stormpaw took a deep breath. "Remember the battle with WindClan?" Firepaw's eyes lit with understanding.

"I know what it is now," he mewed. "I should have stood up for you then, but I didn't. Your anger is understandable."

"Maybe it was," mewed Stormpaw. "But it's not important anymore." Firepaw purred, and Stormpaw also felt a rumble rising from her throat.

"When you two finish chatting," called Rabbitleg. "You might want to kindly come help me patrol the border."

Stormpaw felt her purr strengthen, she shared a smirk with Firepaw, and then they raced together, side by side, to Rabbitleg. Stormpaw felt a rush of happiness that she and Firepaw made up, and turned to patrol the border.

**I **_**might**_** not be able to get the next chapter up very soon, but hopefully it won't be so long.**

**Please review! If I get a lot of reviews, it may encourage me to update faster.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone! Thank you sooooooooo much for all the reviews. You don't know how much I appreciated them.**

**Now, on to chapter 13! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

Stormpaw returned from the patrol as the sun began to set, her legs weary, but her heart light with happiness. She never wanted to fight with Firepaw, and she was glad that she managed to forgive him. She hoped they would never fight again.

Firepaw padded up to her with a furry squirrel in his jaws, his flame-colored ginger pelt gleaming in the dying sunlight.

"Want to share?" he mumbled through a mouthful of fur.

"Okay. Thanks," mewed Stormpaw gratefully, realizing that her belly was rumbling.

Firepaw dropped the squirrel, and settled down near her. He sunk his teeth in, ripping out a large chunk, and pushed the squirrel towards her. She took a bite, and let the musky forest flavor seep on her tongue.

Stormpaw picked up her head from the squirrel, and saw Bluepaw padding towards them.

"Do you want to share?" asked Stormpaw hesitantly. She wasn't very close to Bluepaw, as she had never really spoken to him, or interacted with him in any other way.

"No," mewed Bluepaw coldly, narrowing his yellow eyes, and barely taking a second to glance at her. "_Some_ cats here actually have something to do, and don't have time to dawdle," he went on sharply.

"Hey!" protested Stormpaw hotly. "We were on patrol all-"

"Rabbitleg told me to tell you that both of you are going to the Gathering tonight." Bluepaw cut her off, ignoring her protest. After meowing that, Bluepaw turned away and stalked off, his blue-gray tail waving in back of him.

_What's his problem? Why does he have to act like that? What did I ever do to him?_

_Well, if he isn't going to be friendly, I won't try either. Who cares what he thinks anyway?_

But deep in her heart she felt a twinge of regret. She wished she knew why Bluepaw was acting like that.

"We're going to the Gathering!" exclaimed Firepaw. "I can't wait!"

Stormpaw stared at him. _Isn't he bothered at all by Bluepaw's coldness? And anyway, what's so amazing about going to the Gathering? Who needs to meet cats from other Clans? All I need to know is how to fight them! _

_But... maybe I'll be able to squeeze something out of the apprentices about their Clans. Maybe their weaknesses. Something that will help in battle. _

_Yes! It's worth a try. At least if I manage, the Gathering won't be a complete waste of my time._

"What do you think the other apprentices will be like?" asked Firepaw. "Will they be mean? Nice?"

"What's the point of wondering about that now? We'll be meeting them tonight! We'll learn enough about them then!" _And hopefully also something about their Clan and weaknesses, _added Stormpaw silently.

Firepaw seemed to not have heard her. "Do ShadowClan really eat frogs? That would be disgusting! And how can RiverClan stand the stench of their fish?"

Stormpaw sighed, rolling her blue eyes. _I hope he's not going to be like this the whole time before the Gathering. It's unbearable. And except for that, he never saw a fish, let alone smelled it. How does he know it stinks?_

"I'm going to rest," mewed Stormpaw. She didn't feel like listening to Firepaw ranting on about the Gathering, and she _was_ tired.

"Me too!" mewed Firepaw in a bright tone, that didn't make it seem as if he really wanted to sleep. Stormpaw had to hold back another frustrated sigh. _I hope he doesn't decide that we should chatter about the Gathering also in are nests. I really do want to sleep._

Stormpaw slithered into the Apprentice's Den, with Firepaw right behind. To her relief, he seemed to understand that she wasn't in the mood for chatting, and kept his mouth shut.

As she settled into her nest, a dark thought flashed through her mind, freezing her heart. _Wasn't I supposed to meet Rain? I already missed last night, what will he think when I don't show up again? What am I supposed to do about that? I can't let anyone find out about Rain, but if I don't go to the Gathering, cats are sure going to think something is strange. What should I do?_

Stormpaw closed her eyes, as if falling asleep will rid of her problems. Quickly enough, she slipped into a dreamless slumber.

.

Stormpaw shivered as she raced through the forest, the cold night air chilling her body, and the light drizzle soaking her fur. Most of the rest of the Clan were ahead, including Firepaw.

She stopped as she realized that the rest of the Clan had halted, as if waiting for something. She stood on her tip-toes to try to see what was happening, and she managed to glimpse Firepaw crossing a tree trunk that connected to the island where the gathering took place, with Blacktail right behind, nosing him on.

_The bridge! _A tremor of fear passes through her body. _Do I really need to cross it?_

Firepaw and Blacktail reached the end, and Firepaw leaped off, looking relieved.

"Come on," Rabbitleg nudged her. "We're crossing now."

_I can't show the rest of the Clan that I'm afraid. I can pass this bridge!_

Stormpaw padded after her mentor, her heart still full of fear, but with also new determination. She reached the tree trunk, and took a deep breath.

"Come on," urged Rabbitleg. Stormpaw slowly scrambled on to the wet bark, and dug her claws in to get a better grip. Then she carefully started moving forward, her heart beating in anxiety.

Stormpaw reached the end of the tree trunk, and leaped off, relief filling her body.

"Go on," mewed Rabbitleg. "Go meet the other apprentices."

Stormpaw shrugged. "Okay." _I guess that is the only reason I wanted to come to the Gathering._

Stormpaw walked deeper into the island, searching for some one that she wanted to talk to.

"Hey," Stormpaw heard a cheerful voice mew in her ear. She spun around, and realized it was Firepaw.

"Isn't this place great?" went on Firepaw with overwhelming enthusiasm.

"It's okay," shrugged Stormpaw.

Firepaw didn't seem to have listened to what she had just mewed. "Come on! I'll show you to some other apprentices!"

_How does he know other apprentices? _Wondered Stormpaw. _This is his first Gathering, just like me!_ Stormpaw shrugged it off. _He _did_ get to the island before me. He might have had a chance to meet them._ Stormpaw followed Firepaw, ducking and swerving to the side every once in a while so she wouldn't smash into other cats.

"Here," announced Firepaw when he stopped. "This is Shadepaw and that's Featherpaw," he mewed pointing at a large, dark gray tom, and then at a calico she-cat.

"Hi," mewed the gray tom, Shadepaw, brightly.

Stormpaw's fur bristled when she recognized him. He was one of the ShadowClan apprentices that attacked her and Petalpaw the other day! How dare he speak to her!?

"Is something wrong with your friend?" Featherpaw asked Firepaw distastefully. Firepaw shook his head.

"Just a minute," he told the other apprentices. "I need to talk to Stormpaw."

Firepaw led Stormpaw away from the other apprentices.

"What do you think you're doing? Why are you being hostile?"

"He attacked me the other day!"

"This is a _Gathering, _you're not supposed to fight with other Clans!"

"Fine," hissed Stormpaw, realizing that he was sort of right, but not exactly wanting to admit it. "We can go back to them now."

Stormpaw and Firepaw hanged out with the other apprentices, for some time, until the leaders called to began. Stormpaw sighed in relief. _At last I can get away from them! They're such boring cats, there's nothing to speak with them about, and I couldn't even get any information about their Clan! They must have been warned not to give anything away._

Stormpaw hoped that at least listening to the leaders giving their reports would be interesting.

She was wrong. Her attention wavered as the ShadowClan leader, whatever he was called, started speaking about hunting and StarClan knows what else. _How can anyone think this is interesting?_ Stormpaw thought, looking at the focused looks of the cats around her. _He is only the second leader giving his report, and I'm already bored to death!_

At long last, all the leaders finished saying whatever they wanted to say, and the Clans started separating, every cat going back to his Clan.

Stormpaw sighed as she thought of the long trek that was still left to get home, and got up on her paws.

"Come on ThunderClan!" called Moonstar. "We're going home!"

Stormpaw followed her leader to the bridge, and as they waited for WindClan to cross first, Stormpaw braced herself to cross.

When her turn came, she leaped onto the bridge, and realized with relief that she felt much more confident this time. With something that was almost ease, but not quiet yet, Stormpaw crossed the tree trunk and got to the other side.

"So how was your first Gathering?" Stormpaw looked up, and saw Rabbitleg. _I'm not planning on telling her that I hated every second of it!_

"Good!" replied Stormpaw, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Rabbitleg nodded, apparently falling for Stormpaw's show. "I'm taking you battle training tomorrow!" she announced. Stormpaw nodded.

Suddenly Stormpaw pricked her ears. "What's that noise?" It sounded like cats shrieking.

Rabbitleg frowned, and suddenly her eyes widened. "some cats are in trouble! And it sounds like it's coming from our camp!" Rabbitleg shouted her words, so every cat could hear. Almost immediately, all the cats but the elders, began racing towards the camp.

When Stormpaw entered the camp, with the rest of the Clan right behind, she realized she could scent fox. She turned her head, and spotted two foxes, battling ThunderClan cats. The ThunderClan cats, being mostly the Queens and the Elders that remained in camp, were losing, and most of them had deep scratches crisscrossing their bodies. She recognized these foxes. _These are the ones that attacked Firepaw and I as kits! _

Stormpaw shrieked in fury, and leaped on the nearest fox, who was battling a weary Rosepetal. Stormpaw managed to land on his back, and desperately held on.

_I'll give him back what he deserves for injuring me when I was a kit! _Stormpaw slashed her claws along his back, and blood started dripping from the wound. The fox screeched in fury, and rolled over, trying to scratch her, but Stormpaw managed to leap off his back just in time.

The fox suddenly, without warning, lunged at her at managed to open a deep gash in her shoulder. Stormpaw felt a burning pain as blood started seeping out of her shoulder, and struggled not to stumble.

The fox turned to her again, but suddenly he fell colapsed, as Petalpaw, Firepaw and Blacktaill leaped on his back. Stormpaw joined them, and they continued slashing their claws on his body, until the fox managed to struggle free and raced out of he camp, his eyes wide with fear. The second fox, when he realized his friend has ran away, let out a whimper and ran out of the camp. Stormpaw felt triumph rise in her heart.

_I did it! I managed to protect my Clan!_

Suddenly her heart froze as Rosepetal's cry of despair filled the air.

"My kits! They're gone!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 14!**

"My kits! Where are they!?"

Stormpaw raced over to the frantic mother, who was wailing her desperation to the sky, but Moonstar got there before her.

"Where did you last see them?" probed Moonstar gently.

"I don't know!" Rosepetal wailed, her eyes half closed in grief. "I was fighting! I didn't have time to look out for them!"

Stormpaw could tell Moonstar was struggling not to get annoyed. She could understand why. _What does that have to do with what Moonstar asked?_

"We looked around the camp," announced Blacktail, racing towards them, slightly heaving, with Leafwhisker racing right behind him.

"And?" demanded Rosepetal.

"They're not there."

"So where can they be!?"

"Um,,, maybe they somehow snuck out of camp?" offered Stormpaw, remembering her own experience.

Rosepetal's eyes widened. "They wouldn't dare do that!"

"Um..." Rabbitleg shifted uncomfortably. "Now that you mentioned it, I think I did see them near the entrance."

"Then why didn't you try to stop them?" Rosepetal hissed.

Rabbitleg's fur bristled. "I was in the middle of fighting off a fox!"

"Stop that!" Moonstar stepped in between them. "How do you think fighting is going to help get your kits back, Rosepetal? Now, I need a few cats that will go look for the kits in our territory."

"I'll go," offered Stormpaw immediately.

"Me too!" announced Petalpaw.

"I'll go with them," Blacktail mewed, dipping his head.

Moonstar nodded, and the three cats raced out of the camp, determined to find and save the lost kits.

Stormpaw opened her mouth to try to catch the scent of the kits, and almost immediately a kit's fresh scent flooded her mouth. Before she could tell the Blacktail and Petalpaw though, Blacktail already mewed, "I think I can scent them."

"Me too," mewed Stormpaw.

They followed the kits' scent trail, which was pretty easy, as the scent was quiet fresh.

Suddenly Stormpaw paused. "Am I wrong, are is the scent now mixed with blood?"

The other two opened their mouths, and narrowed their eyes.

"No I think you're right!" mewed Blacktail. "We have to go quickly! The foxes may have found them!"

They hastened their pace, flashing by tall trees and prickly bushes.

Suddenly Blacktail skidded to a halt, and Stormpaw barely avoided crashing into him.

"What is it?" Blacktail didn't answer. Stormpaw stepped forward, and what she saw made her heart freeze.

Redkit was laying in the dirt, her ginger fur messy and her back smeared in dark red blood. _Is she dead? _Stormpaw thought fearfully. _Are we to late? _

Then she saw Redkit's tiny chest move up and down, and she held back a sigh of relief.

Blacktail padded forward cautiously.

Redkit's yellow eyes snapped open in fear, but she calmed down she realized it was someone from her Clan.

"How are you feeling?" Blacktail asked gently.

Redkit moaned. "My body hurts."

"What happened?"

"The fox came, and we ran away. But then he caught up to me and scratched me. But I managed to run away, and then I hid here!"

Stormpaw was impressed by the pride in the little kits' voice. _She's badly injured, and probably is in pain, but she still has enough energy to boast._

"Come, mewed Blacktail to Redkit. "I'll take you back to camp. You two," she turned to Petalpaw and Stormpaw. "Keep looking for the other kits. I'll send more cats to help you once I get back to camp."

Blacktail gently picked up Redkit by the scruff, careful not to hurt her, and padded away.

"Come on!" mewed Petalpaw to Stormpaw. "We have some kits to save!"

They sniffed around the place, until they found the other kits scent trail.

They followed the scent trail and quickly enough realized that they were getting closer and closer to the Twoleg Place.

_Why are they going to there? Don't they know it's dangerous?_

"We have to go quickly," mewed Stormpaw. "The kits might be in trouble!" Petalpaw nodded in agreement, and they burst into a run. Soon enough they got to a stone wall. _The wall to the Twoleg Place, _thought Stormpaw fearfully. And the kits' scent leads right over it.

"Come on," Petalpaw nudged her sharply. "We don't have time to hesitate."

Stormpaw shoved away her dark fears, and leaped on to the wall, Petalpaw leaped right after her, landing gracefully. Stormpaw looked around. All over there were large stone dens, with bright red roofs. The air was covered with the scent of twolegs and their disgusting monsters. But even that couldn't stop her from smelling the kits. And their fear scent.

That was when she spotted them. The two kits were pressed to the stone wall, a horrified expresion on their face. Stormpaw followed their frightened gaze, and spotted quickly what they were so afraid of. Right in front of the kits, a large twoleg was standing, and he kept coming closer, closing in on the kits. The kits were trapped.

The twoleg sent his large paw to grab Birdkit. _I will _not _let you get her!_

Stormpaw leaped forward in front of the kits, screeching in fury.

The twoleg turned his eyes to her, and fear gripped her heart as she realized he was going for her. She tried to move out of the way, but the twoleg was two fast for her. He managed to grab her, and she screamed as she felt her feet leave the ground. She struggled to get free, but the twoleg was to strong. He tightened his grasp. And she felt herself start to heave as she struggled to breath. Stormpaw stopped struggling, and lay limp in the twoleg's paws. Desperation filled her. _I have to run away! But how?_

The twoleg carried her to a large monster, and opened some thing, revealing and empty space in the monster's belly. Stormpaw started to struggle again. _I can't let him take me away!_

But like before hand, she couldn't get free. The twoleg shoved her inside and closed the monster up. She lay in the stuffy monster, to dazed to get up for the first few seconds.

"Help!" Stormpaw screeched fearfully, as she got rid of her dizziness. "Someone help me!"

Stormpaw tried to scratch the monster so it would open.

It was all to no avail. The monster staid shut, trapping her inside. Stormpaw closed her eyes in despair.

The monster suddenly started making strange noises, and was shaking slightly. Stormpaw's eyes flew open.

Stormpaw could only watch as the monster started moving forward, slowly at first, but gathering speed as time passed, and she screamed, willing someone to come and help her, to free her from this stuffy monster. To bring her back to her Clan.

But the monster just kept racing on into the distance, leaving the forest behind. Stormpaw screamed even louder as she felt desperation overwhelm her.

Then, when the monster disappeared into the distance, all went quiet.

All but Petalpaw's wail, ringing through the forest. A wail of pure horror and despair.

"Stormpaw! Noooo!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi!**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I just never got a chance to write.**

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, and on to chapter 15!**

**Enjoy!**

Stormpaw did not know how long she was lying in the stuffy, enclosed monster. Overwhelmed by despair and fear, Stormpaw drifted into an uneasy sleep, full of screeches and flashing monster's eyes.

When she woke up to the ominous creak of a stopping monster, she jumped onto her legs, forgetting for a second where she was, until she remembered she was taken by the Twoleg. At that thought, grief threatened to overpower her.

_Mother... Father... Firepaw... Petalpaw... And Rain, he must be worried sick about me. I haven't met him for a couple days now, and now I disappeared. What is he going to think?_

_And will I really never see them again? Or the rest of the Clan? I didn't even get a chance to tell them goodbye... _Stormpaw closed her eyes, lost in misery.

Stormpaw's eyes flew open and she pricked her ears as she heard heavy footsteps nearing her. _Who can it be? _Stormpaw wondered fearfully. _It sure doesn't sound like a cat! Cats would never be so heavy, and they're footsteps would never be so loud. Is it the Twoleg? I guess that sort of makes sense..._

Suddenly one of the monster's walls moved, and bright sunlight flooded Stormpaw's eyes, making her narrow her eyes, since after being enclosed in the monster's dim belly for so long, her eyes needed some time to accustom to the bright light.

Without warning, Stormpaw felt something grabbing her and lifting her into the air, and Stormpaw's eyes snapped open, her mouth wide with a wail of fear.

It was the Twoleg. His large pink paws were wrapped around her body tightly, not letting Stormpaw move at all. His fur-less pink hands touching her fur made her shiver in disgust.

_How did I ever let this Twoleg touch me?_

Stormpaw tried to struggle out of his grasp, but when she realized it was hopeless, she gave up and stayed still. Instead, Stormpaw looked around, trying to figure out were she was.

She was in the midst of a Twolegplace. Fear flooded her once more. _How will I ever get out of here? And what is this Twoleg planning to do to me?_

Stormpaw pushed her fear away and examined the Twolegplace. The Twolegs' large, stone dens surrounded her from all sides, blocking the sunlight, and making her feel trapped. Between the rows of dens, there were Thunderpaths, smaller then the ones back in the forest, and the monsters were moving slower, as if they were tired. But it was, still, none the less, frighting, and every time a monster flashed by, her eyes closed with fear. Everything in the Twoleg Place was so... cold and unwelcoming. The only signs of life were the Twolegs walking by, and the occasional tree, always small, much smaller then the ones in the forest. Loneliness flooded her. She longed to be back at the forest, with her family and friends. With her familiar territory, not in this _Will I ever get back home? Or will I rot in this Twolegplace for the rest of my life? I want to get home!_

Her heart filled with hopelessness. _I'm never going to get home. There's no point even trying._

_No! _A voice in her head argued. _You can't give up! You _have _to get home!_

_Yes, _Stormpaw decided, determined._ I _will_ get home, _She vowed. _Even if that's the last thing I do in my life._

Stormpaw noticed that the Twoleg had stopped, and she noticed that she was in front of an opening of one of the Twoleg dens.

_I'm not going in there! _Terror filled Stormpaw once again. She pushed away the fear. _I guess it's not like I have much of a choice. _

Stormpaw took a deep breath and prepared herself to enter the den.

A door swung open, and the Twoleg stepped into the den.

Immediately, Stormpaw was overwhelmed by the scents and colors inside the den. But instead of being frightened, like she should have been, Stormpaw was filled with curiosity.

The den was full of strange objects. She could recognize some of them, like the chairs, since the elders described them to her in one of their tales.

But she had no idea what most of the things were.

There was an extreme amount of colors, varying from the dull brown of the chairs, to the bright red and blue from the soft thing on the floor, and the colorful square-shaped things hanging on the wall.

The air was full of a large amount of scents.

There was an aroma of meat, and though a little strange, with the tang of smoke and fire on it, she easily recognized it as meat. The scent of Twolegs was almost overpowering, flooding her mouth and making her gag. Most of the other scents were strange and unrecognizable.

But there was one more smell that seemed familiar.

A... cat!?

Stormpaw looked around, trying to spot the cat. She couldn't find him, and instead, to her displeasure and anxiety, she spotted two Twoleg kits racing towards her, their eyes wide in excitement.

Forgetting she was in the Twoleg's grasp, Stormpaw tried to turn and run.

The Twoleg, surprised, dropped her, and she fell on the cold stone floor. Stormpaw immediately got up on her legs and ran in back of one of the strange objects in the den, trying to hide, and willing the Twoleg kits not to find her.

Her wish didn't come true, and one of the kits' pink, hairless face appeared in front of her.

The kit stretched his hand to touch her, and Stormpaw shrunk back in horror, when she realized she no where to go.

Suddenly the older Twoleg shouted something at the kit, and the kit withdrew his and sulkily and backed away.

Stormpaw sighed in relief, only to have her eyes widen in fear again as she saw the older Twoleg padding up to her.

He grabbed her with his paws, and carried the frightened she-cat away from there.

Stormpaw lay limp in his paws as a carried her to another door, and stepped inside.

Stormpaw's eyes widened in amazement. _I thought that other room was the whole den, and that was extremely big for it self, but this place is even bigger, and I see _another _door at the other side of this room! How big is this den!?_

At the corner there was a basket, if Stormpaw remembered

right from the elder's tales, and the Twoleg took her to it.

He put her down in the basket, which was full of square-shaped soft things, and walked out of the room.

Stormpaw was to weary to even think of trying to run away.

She lay down on the soft things, and closed her eyes.

_This Twoleg is trying to turn me into a kittypet. _Stormpaw realized. _But I won't let him._

_I will never be a kittypet. Never._

And with that thought, and her heart aching with misery and loneliness, but also full with new determination, Stormpaw drifted into a deep sleep.

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! It always helps with my writing, and encourages me to post another chapter faster!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, readers and reviewers. Thank you for all the supporting reviews!**

**Enjoy chapter 16, and please review!**

Stormpaw blinked open her bright blue eyes, and immediately closed them tightly against the bright yellow sun-light flooding into the apprentice's den. The sun was very bright that morning. So bright it hurt her eyes.

_It must have been late already, _realized Stormpaw. _The sunlight wouldn't be so strong early in the morning. _She silently thanked Rabbitleg for letting her sleep late

_Wait! _Stormpaw realized. _Since when does the sun-light even get into the apprentices' den? There are walls that block it! And __why__ is my nest so soft? Moss isn't even as close to be as soft as what I'm lying on! Where am I? Certainly not in the Apprentices' den!_

Stormpaw opened her eyes once again, careful not to look up so that the light wouldn't hurt her eyes.

When she realized she was lying in a basket, in the middle of a Twoleg den, the memories of the previous day flooded into her mind.

_That Twoleg... kidnapped me. And brought me to his den. I need to get out of here! Quickly! _Stormpaw panicked, desperation and the longing to get back to her family filled her veins, and she curled up to a ball, her long tail covering her nose, her body shaking in grief..

_Calm down, _Stormpaw scolded herself after a couple moments, when her sobbing quieted down. _Panicking won't help anyone._

Though she wanted nothing more then to get out of this place and be back in ThunderClan, she still was a bit curious of what a Twoleg den looked like, so she got up and climbed out of the basket. She looked around the square-shaped room.

The walls were white, _made of stone_, Stormpaw assumed, but it was smoother then any stone she ever saw.

All kinds of unknown objects littered the room, ranging in sizes. From a wooden square board leaning on four legs that was the size of at least ten cats, to the cylinder shaped object laying on the square board, with flowers pocking out of the top, that was even smaller then her._ What are all these things for? They must have _some _purpose, no? _Stormpaw couldn't think of any purpose these strange objects could have.

_And where's the light coming from? Surely the sun hasn't started going through stone!?_

Stormpaw looked around the room, searching for a hole in the den, which might be letting light in.

Stormpaw froze in fear as a dark shadow fell on her, and she heard a deep meow.

"Awake at last. Huh? I thought you wild cats didn't snore your whole day away. I guess I was wrong."

Stormpaw spun around, hissing, her blue-gray fur bristling. She saw a fat, dark ginger tom watching her with an amused expression.

_A kittypet. I suppose it's the one I scented yesterday._

Her fear disappeared. After all, what could a kittypet do to her?

Instead, it was replaced with annoyance and hostility at the cat.

_I will not let him insult me, and all wild cats, without insulting him back!_

"What do you know about living in the wild?" Stormpaw spat. "All you do all day is stuff yourself with that disgusting kittypet food and sleep, or-"

"You're not one that should be talking," the kittypet interrupted.

Stormpaw stared at him. "What do you mean?" she hissed.

The tom rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Don't you know why my housefolk brought you here?"

"Your what folk?"

"Housefolk. I think you would call them 'Twolegs.' I'm surprised you don't know that. After all, you wild cats always act so high and mighty. I suppose that's just a show."

_Was that a hint of bitterness I detected in his voice? Why would he be bitter towards wild cats?  
_Stormpaw pushed the thought away.

"Why did your twolegs bring me here?" Stormpaw asked sharply, not bothering to get offended from his remark.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No!"

"To make you a kittypet, of course."

Stormpaw stared at him, shocked.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked the kittypet. "Is it so surprising?"

Stormpaw ignored him, her thoughts whirling.

_The Twoleg wants me to be a kittypet!? Why? Will he touch me? And pick me up?_

_Well, I won't let him. I'll _never _let him._

"I'm hungry," mewed Stormpaw. She hadn't eaten anything since... Last night? Two nights ago? She wasn't sure anymore. "Where can I eat?"

"Won't you tell me your name first?" the kittypet purred.

Stormpaw narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Well, if were going to be living together, I _kind of _think it's important I know your name."

"Fine, fine," growled Stormpaw. "But you tell me your name first."

"Sam."

_O-kay... What sort of name is that? What does it even mean?_

Stormpaw realized Sam was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, self conscience.

"Um, your _name?"_

"Oh. My name's Stormpaw."

Sam stared at her. "What kind of name is that?"

_That's almost word-for-word what I was thinking about _his_ name!_

"Just as good a name as yours," Stormpaw retorted hotly. _Or better._ "Do you even know what your name means?"

Sam scratched his head thoughtfully. "Um... not really."

Stormpaw's belly suddenly growled. Sam swallowed a smile and mewed, "Come on, let's go eat."

Stormpaw looked at the brown pellets, and then back at Sam.

"Wait, you're actually telling me that that's food?"

They were standing in the 'kitchen' as Sam called it, in front of a bowl full of brown pellets.

Sam sighed. "Yes that's exactly what I'm telling you. If you're hungry, you'd better eat. There's nothing else but that."

Stormpaw's belly rumbled, and she realized how hungry she was.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this, _thought Stormpaw as she bent down and grabbed a pellet with her teeth.

It's taste filled her mouth.

It was disgusting.

Stormpaw spat it out, and hissed. "Why didn't you tell me it tastes horrible?"

Sam looked surprised. "Horrible? My housefolk has the best kind in the whole Twoleg place!"

"Then I don't want to even _imagine _what the _worst _type tastes like," retorted Stormpaw.

"Oh, come on," sighed Sam. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Well-"

"Be quiet!" hissed Stormpaw, pricking her ears,. She had heard something. "Footsteps!"

she exclaimed. "Someone's coming here!"

Sam looked uninterested. He was busy chewing a large mouth of pellets. He swallowed, and then mewed, "it's just my Housefolk."

"The Twoleg !"

Stormpaw looked around wildly, searching for a place to hide.

But she couldn't find a hiding spot quickly enough.

The Twoleg stepped into the kitchen, and his eyes brightened when he spotted Stormpaw next to the pile of pellets.

He put the bowl he was holding down, and stretched his hand out to stroke her.

Stormpaw moved out of the way and hissed at the Twoleg, her eyes wide in fear.

The Twoleg looked disappointed, but didn't try to stroke her again.

Instead, he turned to Sam and began stroking him.

Sam purred and pressed his body against the Twoleg's leg.

Stormpaw watched, her heart still beating in fear, but also full of disgust. _Why is Sam letting that Twoleg touch him? Well, I guess he _is _a kittypet..._

After a couple moments, the Twoleg turned and left the kitchen. Sam turned to Stormpaw.

"Why are you afraid of my housefolk? He's not going to do to you anything, you know. He's really nice!"

Stormpaw shrugged and didn't answer. _I want to get out of here! _Her mind wailed. _I hate this place!_

"Come on," offered Sam. "You must be hungry. Come try some cream, the Twoleg just brought it."

"I'm fine," refused Stormpaw. "The pellets were enough for one day."

"You know," mewed Sam thoughtfully. "Until I met you, I thought a lot of things about wild cats, and most of them turned out to be false. But the one thing that I thought must be true, was just proven false too. Wild cats _are _cowards, unlike what I thought until now."

Stormpaw's fur bristled. _How dare he insult me!_

"I am _not _a coward!" growled Stormpaw. "Come and say that to my face!"

"I just did. And if you want to prove you're not a coward, come and try the cream!"

Stormpaw gritted her teeth. She couldn't back away from the challenge now.

Stormpaw padded up to the cream and sniffed it. It had a nice smell. Sweet and warm.

Stormpaw plunge her muzzle into the cream, and almost immediately sweet, rich flavors filled her mouth, making her sigh in contentment.

Sam smirked. "Good, isn't it?"

Stormpaw nodded.

_I guess not everything about being a kittypet is bad. But that _doesn't _mean I want to be a kittypet!_


End file.
